


Zapalnik

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 10, Tydzień Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean się boi.Seria sezonowa: sezon dziesiąty.Betowała Rzan.





	

Emocje, które odczuwał jako demon nie mogły równać się z tymi ludzkimi. Radość, zadowolenie czy nawet smutek wydawały się zamglone. Za to złość, nienawiść, łatwość wpadania w gniew… To nabrało jeszcze większej mocy.

Po uleczeniu przerażała go myśl, że ten cały gniew, ta złość, ta nienawiść, ten popęd krwi, łatwość zabijania z błahych powodów... Że to wszystko było w nim od dawna, zanim został demonem; i czekało tylko na jakikolwiek powód, by dał upust tym uczuciom.

Dlatego drżał, podejmując się zabicia Kaina. I bał się, że słowa pierwszego mordercy okażą się prorocze.

W końcu, nic nie brało się z niczego.


End file.
